Our Hearts Were Stolen
by LifelessDreams
Summary: Her name is Josephine Allen Knight,and she falls into the world of Kuroshitsuji. Appearing right in front of the Earl and Sebastian unconscious,they decide to take her in and make her a maid at the Phantomhive Manor. At the side of the Earl Phantomhive, she is bound to fall in love with someone. What if..there was many who fall for her? What if.. she likes them all?
1. Prologue

Our Hearts Were Stolen

(Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction)

* * *

**(A/N) Hello! This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it! Please review if you would like! It would make me very happy! I love Kuroshitsuji by the way. Just needed you guys to know that I'm in the fandom~ Oh and 'when something is like this, it is her thought.'**

* * *

A girl with pale green eyes that shine in the moon light turned her head to stare at the majestic River Thames just outside the cafe, the place where she worked while in the UK. Her dark brown hair that almost looks like a midnight black slowly flew up in the regular London weather. She picked up her cup and sipped the warm Vienna coffee, crossing her pale white leg over her other leg.

"Hey Josh! Can you get the customer's order for me?"

"Wash the remaining dishes for me then sure!" She called back to Younette .Putting down her coffee, she ran back inside the café, tying back on her apron. Opening the double doors, the sweet aroma of coffee and pastries filled her nose. She headed toward the woman with her son, taking out her notepad and pen, ready to write down the things they want.

Putting on a big, fake smile she stopped in front of the two, waving her hand.

"Hello! My name is Josephine and I'm your server for your stay," her eyebrow twitched when the little boy stuck out his tongue at her,"..so what would you like?"

"I would like black coffee and," she looked down at her son," my little angel would like the chocolate croissant."

Smiling, Josephine wrote down the information and nodded her head. The mother turned away, signaling Josephine to leave and make the order. Opening the door to the kitchen she yelled at the chefs ," I need a choco croissant and some black coffee stat!" She slammed the order on the counter before grabbing a plate to put on the croissant. The croissant was warm and fluffy, making her to almost drool on it. Grabbing the coffee, she went outside and again, put on a big fake smile. She set down the coffee and croissant on the two customer's table, receiving a small smile from the mother, and a glare from the boy.

'Sheesh what is his problem?!' Josephine thought, eyes narrowing at the little boy's back.

After the two left, she cleared the table and collected her tip.

'Wow. A dollar and twenty-five. I'm f*cking rich as Hell,' she narrowed her eyes and went back into the kitchen, putting down the plate and the cup of half drunken coffee in the sink for Younette to clean up later.

She changed out of her job uniform and changed into a cream colored collared tank top with a black breast pocket and black collar, and a pair of dark skinny jeans. She took off her flats and put on her black combat boots, a small severed knife hidden in her right boot, flat against her knee. As she walked home, she slung on her black backpack and stuffed her wallet filled with notes into her jean's pocket. She was walking near the water, then leaned over the side of the bridge to see the moon's reflection on the water.

'Its so peaceful-' her thought got interrupted when a bicyclist came by and knocked her off the bridge. It all happened so fast. She watched as the water came closer, then crashed into the water, not even bothering to swim back up to the surface.

*Realization in 3..

2..

1..*

'Holy crap! I'm going to drown!" She struggled to swim back up to the surface, but it was like someone was holding her down. She soon ran out of breathe and gasped for air, only to find water filling her lungs. Giving up, she let herself slowly sink down and slipped out of conscious.

The last thing she saw though, was a dirty road and a carriage with a man cloaked in black coming her way.

* * *

**(A/N) YES. I finished! Hope you all like it and until next time, bye!**


	2. Introductions

Our Hearts Were Stolen

(Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction)

I felt something warm and soft under me, so I snuggled deeper into it. I figured I was in my room which I bought for my stay here in the UK, so I mindlessly reached out for my little blue TARDIS plush. I found nothing, which is unusual since I always have it on top of my bed rest.

I immediately sat up, taking in my surroundings. I knew this place was odd, it wasn't _my_ room after all.

It was an immense room, the walls were a velvet red along with the carpet. The bed I was temporarily in, was a queen's sized bed, and bed posts to accompany it. I was used to this kind of architecture, living in such a family's name..the Knight's name was all over-

**_*knock knock*_**

I swiveled my head to the source of the sound and concluded that someone was at the door that was not my room.

**Normal POV**

Josephine cleared her throat, since it was impolite not to answer, she calmly stated but also ended up stuttering and asking, "C-come in..?"

The door slowly opened and in came an adorably short boy with an eye patch over his right eye, and a black clad butler came behind him.

"Good evening and-"

"Where am I?" Josephine demanded, authority clear and loud in her voice. The black clad butler smirked and the little boy's eyebrow raised. He seemed clearly disturbed and quite fumed at the way she spoke to him. Josephine kept on staring, though. She felt as if she had seen them somewhere..

'She doesn't know who I am, doesn't she?' The boy thought to himself, scanning the girl's figure over. 'She surely doesn't belong around here, with her clothes like that. She's wearing pants! It's a good thing Sebastian and I found her.'

The so called Sebastian cleared his throat and continued for his young master.

"Continuing, my master and I have come to inform you that-"

"Sebastian Michaelis?! Yes! A-and you're Ciel! Ciel Phantomhive!" Josephine gawked at them then stopped, realizing that they both were in an anime. She stood up and walked toward the window, not paying attention to the two at all, which annoyed the two greatly, seeing that the two had matching anime veins popping on their temples.

"Ah, you seem to know who we are. May I have your name, mistress?" Ciel said, watching her jump on the window seat and watch the people below. Josephine didn't pay attention. She was wondering how she got here.

"Hm..I..uh..I fell and hit my head real hard! That's it! Oh wait..I fell into the river at the Thames! That's it! This..this is all a dream. Lemme just pinch myself.." She raised her arm to pinch her face hard, but she felt it fully.

"Tch! That hurt.." She looked over her shoulder to answer Ciel's question, since she was seeming rude to them.

"My name is Josephine Allen Knight but you can call me Josh."

Sebastian raised his delicate eyebrow. "Josh? A male's name, I am sure."

Josephine crossed her arms, pouting. "Well you see, I kinda had a crush that called me Josh for a nickname and it kinda stuck to me, since he was special and all."

Her eyes lowered to the floor, homesickness washed over her.

"I want my TARDIS plushie. It was from him," she whispered then sighed looking back up to them. She stared at Sebastian for a while until her eyes lit up and her hands reaching into her jean's pocket, pulling out her iphone.

"Come on turn on!" She urged the phone, pressing random buttons.

"What? What is that?" Ciel's eyes widened a millimeter, until going back.

"Nevermind that, master, we still need information about Joseph-"

"Josh." Josephine cut Sebastian off, busy playing Temple Run on her phone.

"Yes, Josh's information is still a mystery to us. Shall I stay and ask, or will you stay and I will go prepare for dinner, hm?" Sebastian asked. Ciel waved a hand, signaling Sebastian to go. He bowed and left the room in a swift moment, leaving the two behind.

There was a cold silence ,excuse the beeping of her phone, until Josephine broke it.

"So..Ciel Phantomhive. The Earl of the Phantomhive's and was even willing to sell his soul to the demon. *sigh* Children these ages.." Ciel's eyes widened and immediately pulled out his gun on her, making Josephine flinch and drop her phone.

"H-how did you know?"

"I know everything. I know your parents died in a fire, you almost got sacrificed, Sebastian came, you came back to Tanaka, mortal enemies with Alois-"

"Who's Alois?" Ciel asked. Lowering his gun Josephine gasped.

"Oops! Sorry, that's kinda like a spoiler..so yeah not tellin'" She replied back , smiling to show her white teeth. Ciel sweat-dropped and sighed, sitting on a chair.

"You seem to know about me, so let's talk about you." Ciel put his chin on his hands, his head cocked to the side slightly, an eerie smile on his lips. Josephine shivered and opened her mouth to reveal her past, both happy and sorrowful.

* * *

**YEES CHAPTER TWO! Did you guys like it? I hope you guys did. Please review and until next time,**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
